


Against the Stacks

by bannacaskettrumbelle



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Modern Downton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bannacaskettrumbelle/pseuds/bannacaskettrumbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shelves in bookstores or libraries hold all manner of secrets about their racy readers. Anna and John have some adventures</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His mother was always astounded at how much he could read. Throughout his childhood, she would see him, sitting down, head buried in yet another novel. They were his escape, he told her. His way of escaping the real world for a while and imagine that anything was possible. Aliens from outer space, ruthless pirates, knights in shining armour saving the ever troublesome damsels in distress. Yes, John Bates loved his books and bookstores.

Which was why he now found himself working in one.

Grantham Bookstore was not a large establishment. A very modest little store in the middle of London, tucked away between a fancy this store or a popular that. Not that many customers were vastly needed. Robert Crawley owned and kept this store open for his own pleasure. Being the heir of a wealthy and old family name, he only had the bookstore because he could. The current Earl of Grantham opened this humble bookstore with his family’s money for two reasons: one, he was also a great avid reader and beheld a love of books. The second being, proudly, selfless. His partner-in-crime and longtime friend needed it. 

Robert knew of John’s anguish, and gave him an opportunity to start again. He was damaged, and what better way to recover than in your favourite place? Amoungst books. John would be forever grateful. A simple getaway from Vera and her troubles was exactly what he needed, managing this store. No fighting, no yelling, no her running out in the middle of the night just to find random men to fu-

SLAM!!

John’s inner monologue was interrupted by the shop’s door banging. The open and close was so severe, he feared the little bell at the top of the door would be ruined.

He placed his book down on the counter and maneuvered around the shelves to find who had disturbed his peace. Customer, he reminded himself. No matter what he was already doing, he had to always remember this was a job. 

John looked past the last stack of shelves and saw a petite blonde woman, back up against the door, puffing. Her eyes were closed so she didn’t see him. She turned and held a hand up to shift the blinds across the door for a better look outside.

“Can I help?” he said.

Startled, the woman faced him once more, clutching at her chest from the fright. 

“Oh my god!” breathed the woman. “I’m so sorry. I just... well.. I’m...” As she spoke, she looked through the blinds again. Whatever she saw caused great discomfort. “Jesus, he’s coming in.”

Abruptly, this yellow haired woman, came at John and placed her hands on his chest.

“Quick, kiss me please!”

“Wha-” Before John could protest further, she had grabbed his lapels and placed her lips on his.

He had had women. John Bates knew how to please a woman, and took his own pleasure from them. But this woman. This woman could KISS. He shamefully kept his lips pressed to hers. Not that she was complaining, if her whimper was anything to go by. 

How much time passed, he didn’t know, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard the door’s bell toll once more.

“Anna, hey I saw-”

The man halted his words immediately.

“Oh..”

Suddenly, those heavenly lips were gone from his. John was speechless.

“Mr Green! Sorry, I didn’t see you there” she replied.

Slightly blushing, the man stumbled through his response.

“Yeah, well, I saw you duck in here and thought I might um... who’s this then?” he gestured desperately towards John.

“Right! Oh, yes, my apologies. Mr Green, Carl, this is my friend, boyfriend. Um, haven’t I... mentioned him before?” She seemed nervous, thought John. Well of course she does, you prat, she’s just walked in and then snogged your face off and you’re a perfect stranger!

“No.. no you’ve never talked about a boyfriend before.” Yeah, it was obvious to John, this was an awkward confrontation. “Sorry, didn’t quite catch your name.”

They were both looking at him. Name? Dear god his name??

“John.” The woman sighed in relief, he found his voice. Politely, he held his hand out to the gentleman. “I’m John Bates. The boyfriend” he nervously chuckled.

Taking his hand, the man still looked perplexed.

“Nice to meet you, Carl’s the name. I work with Anna at the school.”

“At the school as well are you?” he fumbled through his lies. So her name was Anna. “Well then, I hope you’re taking good care of her around all those treacherous youths.” 

John released Green’s hand and wrapped an arm securely ‘round Anna’s shoulders. They all forced a laugh and was quickly becoming an tense atmosphere.

Clapping his hand together, Mr Green backed away towards the door.

“Well, I must off” he chuffed. “See you at work tomorrow, Anna, and good to meet your... bloke.” He gave a sleazy grin that John wanted to wipe off immediately. 

Anna leaned into John. “Yes, he’s all mine” she said whilst rubbing a hand across his chest. “Bye, then.”

With one last look, Mr Green shut the door behind him and continued down the street.

Before John could process much, she practically leapt out of his arms.

“Oh god” she choked out. “Oh god oh god oh god!” Her hands were covering her face, as she paced away from John.

He didn’t know where to begin.

“So um..” he started anxiously.

“I am so so sorry. That was... I don’t usually do that” she replied exasperatedly. Breathing deeply, Anna slowly tried to calm herself down. She looked up at him. “Thank you. Truly.”

“My pleasure” What else could he say?

“I mean normally he’s easier to handle than this but as of late his.. pursuits, have rather intensified” she explained. 

“Yes, he seemed... persistent. At least annoying enough for you to charge into another man’s arms.”

Breathing a laugh gave an embarrassed reply. “Again, I’m so sorry. I just couldn’t think of a way to make him stop. I saw him while trying to do a bit of humble retail therapy and I just ran into the first store available. Please, you have to forgive me. I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t desperate.” She gave a hopeless grin, attempting to redeem herself.

John smiled along with her. 

“No matter. It’s not often a slow day in this shop that I get women to kiss me. But I’m glad you’re the first.”

God, what was he doing? When was the last time he tried to flirt with a woman? Let alone a woman this gorgeous.

Smiling, she looked to the floor. Good or bad sign? he thought.

“The ‘first’ ay? Planning on many more women coming in?” she teased.

“Depends on how well the first lot of kissing goes.”

“Well maybe I’ll just have to come in again” she smirked.

Without another word this, Anna, came forward, kissed him on the cheek, backed away and walked out the door.

John was certain he was dreaming.

What just happened??


	2. Chapter 2

Locking her car door, Anna Smith breezes into work one morning. One hand holding her takeaway coffee, the other clutching her handbag. Looking ever the professional woman, confidently striding into Highclere Primary School.

“Anna! Thank goodness you’re here! Miss O’Brien sent in her resignation bright and early this morning. So it turns out you’ll have to work properly today anyway.”

Chuckling at her friend Anna sighed.

“Mary, just because my class and Tom’s are out on a field-trip together doesn’t mean I wasn’t going to work today.”

“Oh sure, you’ll just be editing your already well-thought-out brilliant class plan. I swear you put us all to shame” Mary scoffed as they walked through the empty corridors.

“If it makes you feel better I’ll ‘edit my plans’, as you say, whilst covering the now abandoned library. I can’t believe Sarah’s gone. That’s quite sad.”

“Is it?” Mary wondered out loud. “I’m rather happy to see her go actually.”

“Mary, have you no heart?” smiled Anna. Her friend wasn’t always the kindest, but here it really was warranted.

Miss Sarah O’Brien was a difficult person, to say the least. She was the librarian of the school. Had worked there for the past 20 years.

“She’s gone to India, apparently.”

Turning the corner, they strolled into Anna’s classroom.

“India?” Anna cried. “Not exactly a small life change then, is it?” She placed her bag down and took a decent swig of her coffee.

“Not really, no. But then who knows what goes on in that head of hers. I’m sure the children won’t miss her at all.” She held up a quickly hand in her defense. “It’s unkind, I know, but really, Anna, they all hated her.”

Collecting folders and papers needed for her work, Anna had to agree.

“Well, I hope she’s happy, wherever she is.” 

“Of course you do, you could never think badly of anyone. Even if they have just dumped an extra workload on you” said Mary as she vacated the room.

Anna had to giggle at that. Mary, Mary, Mary, she thought. They had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Working together was an added bonus and Anna loved every minute of it. 

Making her way down to the schools library, she remembered yesterdays events that she absolutely must share with her friend. This was not the type of thing to keep to ones self. Even she had to laugh about it now. 

Opening the library doors, Anna reached the desk and turned on the computer. She was grateful for the distraction really. With her class out and about with Tom Branson and his class, she was hoping for an escape from unwanted attention from a certain other teacher... Managing the library for the day gave her a perfect excuse. As Mary said, her class plans were already impeccably organised. So Anna knuckled down to refresh her knowledge of the ever faithful Dewey Decimal System.

xXx

Lunchtime quickly crept up on her, and soon Anna was making her way towards the staffroom. 

Her back stiffened, however, when she head footsteps coming up behind her.

“Well Miss Smith, where have you been hiding today?”

Mr Green smoothly appeared at her side and Anna groaned inwardly.

“Not hiding, Mr Green, just not working from my room” she attempted a smile, which probably turned out as a grimace. They continued on walking together, managing to dodge past energetic children.

“I wish you would call me Carl. You can, you know.”

Cringing, Anna replied. “Oh I know that. I just think around the students that it would be a bit unprofessional.”

Entering the sanctuary of the staffroom, she quickly spotted Mary and made her way over. 

“Even so” Green grinned. “May I join you for lunch?”

“Oh no, sorry. I promised Mary I would shout her lunch today” Anna said loudly.

Surprised, Mary spoke up. “You did?”

“Yes, yes I did. Don’t you remember?” Anna pleaded with her eyes and nodded ever so slightly at Mr Green.

“Of course I do” Mary smiled. “We must be off then, if we are to monopolise our small lunch break. See you later.” 

Linking arms, Anna and Mary quickly shuffled their way out to the staff car park.

“You, are a life saver. Oh god he just doesn’t give up!” Anna exclaimed.

“I have to say this is very amusing for me.”

Anna glared at her in response as they made their way to a small shopping district.

“You have to admit, Anna, if it was me in your shoes you would never miss an opportunity to watch me squirm.” Mary gave her a sly grin.

“Oh, so you’re not a bundle of nerves each time Mr Matthew Crawley shows you attention?” Anna retaliated.

“That’s not the same thing and you know it!”

“Ha! You’re right actually... Because you fancy him back!” Anna was definitely enjoying this turn of events. Matthew was the school’s dreamy principal, who had a knack for turning the cold and calculating Mary Crawley into mush. The last name thing was purely a coincidence, though it annoyed Mary to no end. She said it was horrid luck and refused to acknowledge any attraction on her part.

Walking into their favourite cafe, Mary sat down and tried her best to ignore her friend.

“That’s right” Anna said. “You pretend to read that menu and think up a reasonable comeback.”

Nose in the air, Mary said “Don’t be such a child.”

“Hey, don’t be like that. You know, I’m joking. Plus, you’ll want to hear my latest news.”

Mary looked up from the menu. “News? What sort of news?”

“Knew that would get you” Anna winked. “Well, I’m not sure what to call it really. Just a funny little anecdote of my life.”

“Heavens. Doesn’t that sound thrilling.” Mary rolled her eyes and quickly gave her order to the waiter.

“Do you want to hear it, or not?” Anna, also ordering some food.

Pausing for dramatic effect, Mary eventually let her continue.

“I was out and about yesterday, actually I was shopping for a gift celebrating your parents wedding anniversary. So I went-”

“Christ!! Is it that soon?”

“Oh Mary, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten. The party is on Saturday. That’s two days away!”

“Please, I have not forgotten. I just had other things on my mind.” 

Anna couldn’t believe it. Her parents, Robert and Cora, were celebrating 30 years of marriage and their eldest daughter forgets about their special day.

“Would you like to share my gift and give it to them together?” Anna sighed.

“Oh alright, if you insist.”

“I didn’t ins- Never mind, I’m trying to tell you about this guy.”

“A guy? You never said there was a guy.”

“I’m getting to that. Anyway, I was finishing up my shopping when who do I see? Carl Green! I’m certain he has some tracking device on me. Naturally I panic, totally didn’t want to deal with him, so I dash into this random bookstore.”

“Scaring everyone inside, no doubt.”

“Oh, please” Anna huffed. “It was empty, actually. Apart from this guy sitting behind the counter. Quite good-looking, I thought. Definitely had a ruggedly handsome look. Moving on, while I’m busy trying to look out for slimy Mr Green, he makes his way over to me and then Carl sees me in store!” 

“And he burst in, confessing his undying love, or should that be lust, for you?”

“Don’t be crass, and not quite. He does burst in though. I didn’t know what to do so I...” Anna trailed off, embarrassed.

“So you... what?”

“I sort of, kissed him...”

“You kissed Green??”

“No! God no, Mary! I kissed the guy, from the bookstore.” she exclaimed.

“Anna! That doesn’t make it much better.” Mary couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You just kissed this random stranger? Why on earth would you do that?”

“To discourage Green! He never gives up. I thought if he saw that I was in a relationship that he would stop pestering me for a date all the time.” she paused for a moment to catch her breath. “I think it worked actually.”

“Oh? And how do you figure that?” 

Anna blushed as she recalled the facade she and the bookstore worker developed. What was his name?

“I sort of, introduced him as my boyfriend and he played along and wrapped his arm ‘round my shoulders. Quite convincingly, I thought.”

“Ugh, he doesn’t sound much better than Green, when you say it like that.”

“He was rather sweet, I’ll have you know.” Anna was determined to not let Mary believe that her bookstore-hottie was a creep. Jim? Joe? No, that wasn’t right. “He played his role brilliantly, and Green practically left running. I may have added to the performance a bit but it worked. That’s all that matters.”

“My goodness, you have been busy, haven’t you? Attracting every viscid man within a mile radius” laughed Mary. “Well, I hope your Mr Green finally gets the message, then.”

“You know very well he is not my Mr Green.” She then pulled her cellphone out of her bag. “Oh hey, we better head back work now. I’ve finished eating, you?”

“Yes, you’re right, let’s go.” 

Glamourously, Mary stood up and gathered her things. Anna followed, modestly.

As they were nearing the school, Anna spoke up once more.

“And Mary, don’t forget the party on Saturday. I don’t even know who else is going to be there.”

“You know, just me, mama, my sisters, papa and his best friend from way back. I’ll bring plenty of wine so we can survive the night.”

xXx

There were two sections that made up ‘Grantham Bookstore’. The old and the new. One lot of new bestsellers etc from popular authors, and the other a more well-loved aged section of donated goods. John’s task today was arranging the latest lot of gifted books.

Being a Friday, he was starting to feel the day wearing on. If he was honest with himself, he was distracted.

Each time that damned bell signaled someone entering the shop, he would eagerly look up. And each time he felt strangely disappointed. He couldn’t get this Anna out of his head.

His far-away thoughts were welcomingly interrupted by the phone ringing.

“Grantham Books.”

“John, hi, it’s me Robert.”

“Rob, seriously, you don’t need to keep checking up on me” John sighed.

“I’m wounded, I do not do that.” John wasn’t convinced. “Besides I was calling to make sure you were still gonna be part of tomorrow’s festivities. Cora’s been driving me mad with her organisational charts and the like. So, you’ve gotta be a mate and save me.”

“Right, of course, the anniversary party. I had definitely not forgotten that...”

“Thank you Mr Tact. Yeah, well it’s only a small affair at our place, so we don’t need to glam it up or anything, such a relief. I want to be comfortable at my own party.”

“Sounds good. Need me to bring anything? Except my charming self?”

“If you can learn to be charming in the next 24 hours, then, fine. Do that” Robert laughed down the phone.

“Always a pleasure speaking with you ‘mate’” he beamed. “Alright then, I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Don’t be late.”

“Never.”

After John hung up, he decided now was as good a time as any to close up shop. At least for a while that phone call diverted his thoughts away from a certain blonde.

Besides, it’s not like he’ll ever see her again. More’s the pity.

Anna


	3. Chapter 3

John barely had time to knock before the door swung open and an enthusiastic Cora was enveloping him in her arms.

“John!” she almost shrieked. “So good of you to come. It has been far too long since we’ve had you round. Why is that, hm?”

“Well, you know, life intervenes sometimes” he replied with stilted words. 

Cora lively lead him through the house, still reprimanding him.

“Then, John, I am going to endeavour to make you boys spend more time together. You are supposed to be best friends, are you not?”

Her stare almost made John feel like he was being interrogated. Her American energy was always something he could never get his head around. Though, it’s made Robert happy these past 30 years, so it obviously works.

“Yes, Cora, if you say so” he replied with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly. “Men. You are allowed to show emotion, it doesn’t hurt.” She left him in the sitting room and called out from the kitchen. “Can I get you a drink, John?”

“He’ll have a water, won’t you?” Robert suddenly appeared and answered for him.

“Water’s fine” John said loud enough for Cora to hear. Turning to Robert in a more hushed tone “I was about to say that for myself. Besides, I’m not out of control anymore. I can handle my own drinks.”

“I know, I know. I’m just looking out for you” Robert said, clapping a hand on his friend’s back. “Hard habit to break, I’m afraid, especially given your first few years..”

“Rob, we are here to celebrate you two. Not to dwell on my mistakes. Can we lift the gloom a bit?” 

“Gloom? What gloom?” 

Of course, Cora had to choose that moment to return, drinks in hand.

“Nothing, darling, just chatting” answered Robert, reaching for a glass.

“Alright I won’t pry. You boys stay here, while I finish up with some things in the kitchen. Where are the girls? Edith said she was going to help, and my goodness, Sybil will be arriving in about ten minutes.”

“Cora, calm down, everything will be fine. I’m still shocked that you’re cooking your own anniversary dinner. We should’ve all gone out somewhere instead” said John while sipping his drink.

“Oh, no, we decided against that. And by ‘we’, I mean me. I didn’t want Sybil to tire herself out too much. She’s practically been traveling all day from university. Allow me to dote on my baby girl.” Cora stood up to return to the kitchen, still talking. “Oh and Robert, Mary said she and Anna will be arriving a bit later. Something about a school emergency meeting, so I’ll keep a plate warm for them.”

John’s mind betrayed him, ears perking up at the name.

So, curiosity got the better of him.

“Who’s Anna” he asked as casually as possible to Robert.

“Anna? She’s an old school friend of Mary’s from a while back. Bit older than her, but they got along so well that it didn’t matter. Anna had been a godsend really, decent role-model etc. Look, there’s a few photographs of them on the bookshelf over there” he gestured with his glass.

There was a range of pictures, going back as far as twenty years, John thought. He’d known all three of the Crawley girls since they were born, so he could roughly tell how old Mary was in a few. He was a bit stunned. When Anna had come in to the store earlier in the week, he would’ve thought she was much younger. These pictures told a different story however.

John marveled at gorgeous smile after smile. They had both grown into beautiful young women. The latest photograph that he could see must be under a year old as they were grinning away with a ‘Happy New Year’ banner up in the background. 

So this was Anna. He couldn’t believe it was the same woman.

This evening looked like it was about to get so much better.

xXx

“That is not why he’s doing this, Anna.”

Climbing out of the car, Anna was not budging.

“Forget your stubborn streak for just a moment and realise that it is.”

Their last minute meeting this evening had been called by Mr Crawley. He wanted to address the issue over Miss O’Brien’s resignation. 

Mary, obviously, now avoiding the outcome.

“Face it, Mary. Matthew Crawley has done all this because of you. He has now demoted himself as principal, to once again take up teaching a class. And not just any class, my class. Or should I say former class. It all makes sense. I have a teaching degree and one in library sciences, so honestly, everything is playing out perfectly. I’m looking forward to whipping the library into shape.”

“None of which has anything to do with me.”

“It has everything to do with you. Your class is adjoining to his now! Remember, we loved learning that fact about our rooms. It was nice having a little office in between where we could escape to every now and then. Somehow I think you’ll enjoy it more now.” Her grin said it all.

“Anna, you’re incorrigible.” Reaching the door, Mary simply strode on through. “Mama, we’re here.”

“I just want to know who will be in charge now, it better not be-”

Anna could only just see around Mary, but that glimpse was enough. 

“Mary” she whispered. With no response she tried again. “Mary! Who is that man?”

“Him?” Mary turned to face her, removing her coat. “That’s papa’s oldest friend, remember I told you he would be here. Practically an uncle, really.”

“He’s your father’s friend? Unbelievable” she muttered, annoyed and feeling her face flush.

“Ah, girls, you made it” Cora stood and made her way around the table. “Anna, you remember Edith, Sybil, but I don’t believe you’ve met John Bates. Robert’s old army ‘comrade in arms’ and such.” 

Seeing their new guests, John rose from the table and held out a hand. “Anna, good to meet y-”

“John! Right, hi. Um, Mr Bates, can I have a word?” Anna abruptly interrupted him and made her way out of the room.

Looking around the room, several confused faces stared back at him. Shrugging, John followed. 

She must know her way around the house, she had led him into a small office space, he guessed. Silently, he made his way through, and shut the door behind him.

Anna was standing as far away from him as possible, arms folded, bit of a scowl on her face.

“What on earth are you doing here?” she burst out.

“I could ask you the same question.”

“Me? Mary is my best friend, why shouldn’t I be a friend of the family as well?”

He couldn’t help it, the laugh was bubbling up his throat and just tumbled out.

Anna was taken back. “Are you laughing at me? You are, oh my god! How can this happen?” She was working herself into hysterics. “Why me? All I did wanted was to get away from a creep. Sure, I snogged you to make him leave but it was harmless, and now I’m being punished for it?”

xXx

Back in the dining room, Mary was not just going to stand here and wait. 

She followed them, quietly, out to the hall and perched up against the door listening.

“Mary?”

“Shh!”

“But Mary, wha-”

“Papa!”

“I only want to know how Anna and John know each other.”

“Well, if you be quiet, then we’ll be able to hear, won’t we?

Figuring she was right, Robert joined his daughter and shamelessly listened in on their best friends.

He couldn’t make out much, but Mary must have been able to hear because she started to giggle next to him.

“God, it’s him? Oh papa, this is too much.” Giggling away, she stood up to return to the dining room.

“What? He’s who? Mary?”

xXx

John could only stand there and watch as she covered her face with her hands, pacing the small space, back and forth. 

“And you? I blame you.” She had turned to face him once more. “This dinner was going to fine. All I had to do was support them in their celebrations, have a few laughs, not feel nervous and ashamed or even think of my sudden impulses.”

Anna had shuffled forward so far now in her rant, she was standing right in front of him.

“Me? Are you blaming me for helpi-”

“No. You don’t get to speak of it.” She was jabbing him in the chest now after a few words at a time, ignoring his scent as she breathed in. “It never happened, do you understand? I would rather not be reminded of it.”

“Wouldn’t you? I thought it was a hell of a kiss.” He was smiling in a way that the corners of his eyes crinkled. It was adorable. What? 

Shocked at her own thoughts, Anna shook her head.

“That’s not the point, we can’t-”

“What can’t we? Do it again, you mean? I definitely disagree.”

Frustrated, Anna wanted to stamp her foot like a child.

“Please, Mr Bates, now is really not the time for jokes.”

Before he could stop himself, or let her protest, John stepped forward that last inch and was flush against her. With one hand, cupped her cheek, the other held her around her waist, he crashed his lips to hers.

It was just as mind blowing as the first. He couldn’t help it. She tasted wonderful. Hesitantly, John opened his mouth slightly to suck on her lower lip. Anna was returning his fervour with her own urgent movements and moaned into his mouth. She snuck her tongue out to tease at his lips, but the need for air was quickly becoming apparent.

Spinning her head to the side, Anna allowed herself to take a deep breath. John continued along her jaw line, placing delicate kisses in a path. Eventually, he returned to her lips and was eagerly met by her.

Breaking apart for the final time, John rested his forehead against hers. Both were panting from the passionate outburst.

“My name is John. I think we can forget certain formalities, don’t you?” he whispered. “Yes, we kissed, and yes, we don’t know each other all that well. Yet.” 

Anna was too stunned to even comprehend speaking. He had moved his head next to hers, breathily speaking into her ear, lips grazing her lobe as he spoke. “But right now, we’re going to go back in there, join the others, and celebrate with the Crawley’s. I promise, we’ll talk later.”

John kissed her on the cheek once more, stepped back, and took her hand. Opening the door, he silently lead her from the room. 

He stopped at the entrance to the dining room. “Ready?”

Releasing his hand, Anna smoothed down her dress and adjusted stray strands of hair. Trying not to look like she had just been thoroughly kissed. Which she certainly had.

“As I’ll ever be.”


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Anna and John had re-entered the room, she couldn’t help but catch Mary’s eye and regretted it immediately. Her smirk said everything, she knew. 

“Anna, there you are,” Cora smoothly began. “Is everything alright?”

“Perfectly, thank you. This all smells delicious.”

John had swiftly made his way back to his seat. Surveying the room, Anna quickly realised the only empty chair was to his right. Mary was now avoiding eye contact and sipped her drink. Anna was sure the seating arrangement was shanghaied by her.

Sensing her discomfort, John spoke up. “Come on and sit down. I don’t bite.” Much.

Hesitantly, Anna found herself perched right next to the man who made her insides flutter. She couldn’t help but notice a strand of his hair that had made it’s way out of formation, it hung adorably over his forehead. Guessing it was her who had dislodged it, yeah when she had run her hands slightly through his hair... earlier.

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair. Edith talked on about her job as an editor with a small newspaper, everything she said belittled by Mary; Sybil enlightened all about her time at university this year, and of course, stories were shared about Robert and Cora’s life together thus far. 

Anna was so conscious of each move John made. She found herself hanging onto is every word, listening intently to his stories, she giggled as she noticed his tendency to wave his arms about enthusiastically to reiterate points of a tale. He was fascinating.

More than that, she picked up on his easy going relationship with the whole Crawley family. It was a wonder she had never met him before now. She gathered that he was a sort of uncle to the girls. They all seemed to adore him. He was interested in knowing more about how well Sybil was doing away from home; encouraged Edith in her writing efforts.

Mary (with a few wine glasses in her) was keen on bringing up their... association. However, before she could, being ever so old fashioned, her mother suggested they all venture into the living room. 

So, plates had been emptied and drinks finished, Cora brought out some photo albums to match whatever tale she was telling now. Soon all the Crawley’s were huddled round, leaning on one another, poking up from behind a shoulder, all laughing at old hairstyles or fashion statements.

Anna looked on, smiling fondly at the family.

“Well, I think I’ll start clearing this table.”

Blinking out of her revere, she had almost forgotten about John. He stood and proceeded to stack plate after plate.

“I should probably join you then.” Anna said, rising also.

“I can manage.”

“Of course you can. I just thought I’d just leave them be. They don’t spend time altogether enough as it is.”

Holding open the door, Anna let John pass by into the kitchen. 

“You know them all well, then?”

Returning with her own hands full, they both cleared the used dishes.

“Not as well as you. But, well enough. I’ve known Mary for years, and they’re such a welcoming family, you can’t help feeling part of it.”

“Yes, I saw some photographs in the other room when I arrived of you and Mary, actually.”

She placed the dishes down with more force than was necessary. “Photos? What photos?”

“Sounds like I’ve hit a nerve there,” he teased. “What are you worried about? I assure you, they are lovely pictures.” 

Anna was not one to swoon. But there something about that smile he gave her; like it was reserved only for her. She was being ridiculous, obviously, she couldn’t possibly know how he smiled at others. Though, she still liked the idea of being special.

“I suppose some photographs aren’t too bad.” She tried to distract herself with getting a start on washing some dishes. The warmth of the water was doing nothing to cool down the heat rising in her cheeks. She practically whispered her next comment. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“I don’t know” she sighed. “You talk and make me feel so... it’s like... like I’m the only one in the room.”

He impishly looked side to side.

“You are the only one in the room, at the moment at least.”

“Silly beggar, you know what I meant. I feel... special.” She turned back to face the sink, hoping to hide her face from embarrassment.

Anna didn’t so much hear, but felt him move closer. He shifted so he was standing right behind her, just close enough so that she could feel the warmth emanating off his chest. His hands came to rest against the bench either side of her waist and his breath fluttered on the back of her neck.

“Have you ever stopped to think that you are special, Anna?” John brushed his nose slightly against her hair. “So special.” he murmured.

Her eyes had slid shut from the intimacy. He increased their close proximity and placed both hands on her waist, almost rocking her back into his front. “Will you let me make you feel special, Anna?”

She gasped as his lips brushed at her neck. Giving in, Anna tilted her head to her left, allowing him access. John’s mouth descended onto where neck meets shoulder, tenderly kissing along up to her jaw.

Before Anna could whirl around and completely surrender, the kitchen door opened.

“Right, I think I’ve used up all my sentimentality for one night so if yo-”

Mary’s voice trailed off as she took in the scene before her. Anna was scrubbing at a plate like it had committed a great crime; John hung back, leaning against the bench trying (and failing) to appear aloof and awkwardly placed his hands in his pockets.

“Finished family bonding, have you?” Anna didn’t dare turn around to ask the question.

“Yes, so it would seem. Bonding is a common occurrence this evening.” 

She could just imagine Mary’s face right now. The ones that evoked fear, shame and embarrassment. Primarily embarrassment this time.

Vigourously, the door was opened once more by Cora. 

“Oh, my dears, you didn’t have to clean up. You’re tonight’s guests!”

Anna reached for a towel to dry her hands, wishing she could disappear entirely.

“Please, we were hardly going to leave it all to you on your anniversary. You already cooked a fantastic meal.” John complimented.

“Yes,” Anna jumped in. “We wanted to do our bit and let you have time with your family.” She gave a genuine smile. 

“Ever the saint, aren’t you, Anna?” Mary piped up again. “And so good of you to entertain John. Especially given that this is the first time you’ve met.”

Anna’s smile, not so genuine now.

“Of course, Mary, but shouldn’t we be going now?” She hurried the conversation along. “I promised Gwen I’d meet her for brunch tomorrow, so I don’t want to get home too late.”

A bit downcast that her game had ended, Mary agreed.

“Fine. Fine. Although I’m afraid you’re driving.”

Anna snorted. “I thought that was obvious by the empty wine bottles. Care to claim those?”

With a glare, Mary huffed out of the room.

“You’re brave” John whistled.

“She doesn’t frighten me. Plus, I’m a trooper.” 

“I’ve no doubt” he chuckled. “Will you make sure she gets home safely then?”

“Yes, of course. We actually share a flat.” Anna informed him. “It can be a drag. I mean, we live together and work together, but it’s a good thing we’re friends. I don’t think many others could survive her day in and day out.”

“You’re a braver man than I am, Gunga Din.” She laughed along with him. His face soon changed to an almost wistful look. “Until next time, Miss Smith.”

“I thought we were past formalities, Mr Bates?” she smirked.

John, adorably, blushed at this. “Perhaps we are.”

There was his smile again. The one that made her weak in the knees.

“Perhaps....” Anna began stiltedly. “Maybe, I could come see you again. At the shop, I mean. John.” It was starting to sound less foreign on her lips.

“And will this visit start out the same way as last time?” he asked mischievously.

Now it was Anna’s turn to blush furiously. Before she could second guess herself, for the umpteenth time that evening, she drew up closer to John, placed a hand on his chest and whispered in his ear. “If you’re lucky.”

He couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t move, if he wanted to. 

Anna made her way out the door, and met a rather impatient Mary waiting in the car.

“I thought you were the one who wanted an early-ish night?” she yelled through her window.

“Alright, alright. I’m here now.”

“Were you lost in Uncle John’s dreamy eyes?” Yes, she definitely had plenty to drink. Calmly, Anna got in the vehicle. 

“Well, they’re not blue like Matthew’s...” Anything to get the focus off her and John.

“True.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday was proving to be a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, birds were singing, the air was fresh and inviting. Who wouldn’t enjoy the bright, brand new day?

Mary.

Mary wouldn’t. She wasn’t.

After a very unpleasant night, Mary was rudely awoken from her fitful sleep by her sickeningly enthusiastic flatmate. As if bringing her a cup of tea was apology enough or cure for her throbbing head.

Anna burst in, hands cradling two cups of tea. She bounded forward, far too awake, and situated herself cross-legged on Mary’s bed.

“Here.”

“What?”

“Here” she repeated. “I made you a cup.”

“But I don’t want a cup. I want to sleep!” She proceeded to throw her covers back over her head and burrowed away from the world.

“Oh no you don’t. Besides, it’s already noon.” After placing the tea cups down on the bedside table, Anna snatched the blankets off her friend and sat along side her, back up against the head board.

“Hmph!” Grudgingly, Mary accepted the offered tea and sipped it gently. “So, to what do I owe this glorious wake-up call?”

“I need details.”

“Oh god.”

“John, I am not discussing anything with you about my eldest daughter’s best friend.”

“So, you would tell me if she was best mates with Edith or Sybil?” he responded cheekily.

“Of course not, don’t be ridiculous.” Robert sighed. “I can’t believe this is happening. You’re really telling me that she launched herself into your arms?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying. Which is one reason why I want to learn more about her.”

“And asking her didn’t seem like a logical plan? Come on, John, be reasonable. We are men. Not adolescent boys. Please tell me you haven’t dreamt about her already.” 

“Hang on, I thought you were planning to meet up with - today. Isn’t that what you said as we left last night?”

“... it may have been...” she stammered. “Alright, I just said that so we could leave.”

“Hmm, I see. Look, as amusing as all of this is to me, Anna, if you hadn’t noticed, I am not an expert on John Bates.”

“Oh Mary please! I just want to know what he’s like. You can hardly deny me that.”

“Well, actually, yes, yes I can. This is not a slumber party. We are not fourteen year old girls, gathered round to discuss our latest crush.”

“You’re right.” Anna paused. “We are grown women, in our thirties about to talk about my latest crush and the most decent action I’ve had in the past five years! Have a heart!”

“Just tell me anything you can think of. How she knows Mary; any hobbies; I suppose I should find out how old she is. Christ, I don’t think she’s got a boyfriend. No. She can’t have one. She wouldn’t need me to save her from that creep in the store earlier in the week.”

“John, John, stop. You’re turning into a woman, the way you’re carrying on. I repeat: we men,” he gestured between the two, “do not do this.” Robert pinched his brow in frustration. “Look, if I had known what our topic of conversation was going to be, I don’t think I would’ve agreed to this pub lunch.”

Now it was John’s turn to sigh. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry.”

Silence remained between the two comrades for a while.

“How long has she worked at the school with Mary?”

“John!”

“First of all, you are in your thirties, some of us are in our late twenties. I can tell you what I know, but really Anna, you should ask him yourself.”

“I will... In time. I just want some bare facts first.”

“As if anything I say will defer you. Alright, well, him and papa know each other from the army. I think mama mentioned that yesterday. He’s, what, maybe three? years younger than papa? Don’t quote me on that. John was papa’s steward or something along those lines. You know, his right hand man basically.”

So he’s about 45, would you say?” Anna interrupted.

“I would imagine so, yes.” Mary stopped for a moment to take a bite out of the toast Anna had also prepared for brunch. “What else is there?”

“Cora? Yeah, hi, it’s me... No no nothing’s wrong exactly... John has just had some sort of break down and has some questions for you... Yep.. Here, I’ll put him on..” Robert passed his phone over, muttering to himself in disbelief.

“Hey Cora... I was just wondering about... Well you know Anna? Yes... yes, she is lovely... Uh huh... I see... SIx years? Really?... Okay... Yes... Yeah I knew about the school... Librarian now? A recent change?... Uh huh... Yes... Thank you, Cora. I really appreciate it. Okay, bye now.” John snapped the phone shut and returned it to a befuddled Robert.

“Well?”

“‘Well’ what?”

“Have you no shame, John Bates?”

“It would seem not.”

xXx

The school bell tolls suddenly, startling Mary out of her literary trance.

“Alright everyone. Thats where we’ll leave the story for now. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Remember, no running! Thomas!” she called her ‘favourite’ pupil over. “I don’t want to hear later from Mr Crawley that you’ve been bullying William again. He tells me he caught you being rather cruel before William was picked up by his father.” She gave a pointed stare. “Be off with you.”

Thomas promptly left, grumbling under his breath.

He was definitely a student that Mary was wary of. No matter how hard she tried, Thomas always seemed to find a way to be nasty.

“Knock knock.” Matthew poked his head around the door frame. “Just thought I might see if you would like to join me for coffee.”

“Erm” she distractedly shuffled papers over her desk. “I may have to give it a miss, I’m afraid. Bit much to get done.”

“Oh come now Mary, you avoided me all day yesterday.”

“Avoided? I never avoided you.” She had. “It was a Monday, Matthew. You can hardly expect me to be Miss Social on a dreary Monday.”

Mary went to take a sip from her mug that was already on her desk, grimacing when she discovered it to be empty.

“At least allow me to get you a refill, let you get back to your important work.”

“You’re a darling.” She grinned in thanks. “Though I’ll do that for myself later.”

Matthew frowned at yet another rejection. “Well only if you’re sure. I’ll see you later.”

Mary briefly waved her hand in his direction. 

He had to be honest with himself. Matthew was feeling rather discouraged. She seemed to dodge any sort of move to progress this.... thing, between them. It was undeniable. He wasn’t a fool.

The is only one way to learn more about the epitome of grace that is Mary Crawley. And fortunately he new exactly where to find her.

“Anna” Matthew called. He walked up to the circulation desk to find Miss Smith diligently reading through some sort of ledger. 

“Mr Crawley. What brings you to my humble abode?” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“The ever alluring atmosphere of a library?”

Anna smiled despite herself. “Let me guess: Mary?”

His shoulders slumped. 

“How’d you know?”

“Well, I did just receive a text...”

“So can you tell me why she keeps phasing me out like this?”

Anna looked carefully at Matthew. She did feel sorry for him. Mary wasn’t the most warming of creatures, she would be first to admit it. Rather an aloof being. 

“Give her time. She’s not one to wear her heart on her sleeve” she advised. “Now, as much as I would love to stick around, I do have plans now that the school day is over.”

“Plans? No battles against the Dewey Decimal System?”

“All finished with that for today” she smirked. “At least with my bookshelves.”

xXx

“Blast!”

John’s curse rang out through the store. He was attempting to place a new order of books onto a display stand, though one volume decided his foot was a much better view point than some table. His toe was throbbing from the impact. 

In amongst his book/toe debacle, he failed to hear the bell toll, indicating someone’s entrance.

“Do you often greet customers this way?”

John was bent over, retrieving the book, with his back (and therefore his backside) to the door. He swiveled around quickly to discover Anna in the doorway. He returned his gaze to the floor, blushing.

She laughed at his bashful nature. “Oh don’t worry, it’s a lovely view.”

Honestly, Anna was shocked at her forwardness, and by the look on his face, John was too.

“Kind of you to take an interest in my small shop, Miss Smith. Anything I can assist you with today?”

There was his smile again. Anna was sure it could warm her forever.

“Actually, I was wondering about something. I hoped you could shed some light.” She walked around the store, moving down one of the aisles.

John could see only the top half of her face from his side of the shelf. He was admiring her small button nose, piercing blue eyes, and her hair was tied up in a professional looking bun. He had an urge to unravel her hair and run his fingers through it.

“I was hoping you could tell me some more information, about a certain.. character that has proven to be a mystery.” Anna slowly made her way down the rows of novels, running her hand along the spines. “He’s ex-army, is best friends with his former commanding officer, recently been attacked by a strange woman in a bookstore that he manages... any insights?”

“Sounds like a bit of a tosser, really.” John was at loss as how to handle this situation.

This gorgeous woman seriously wanted to know more about him. It was mind boggling. Truly, these sort of scenarios only happen to fictional characters. 

“I don’t know. He was quickly becoming my favourite.”

Anna was now standing at the counter, leaning against it. She had placed her bag on the floor and hoisted herself up onto the table top.

John slowly made his way over.

“He’s your favourite, is he? Not the strange woman? She intrigued me. Seems like the kind of person you want as a best friend.”

“A friend? Is that how he sees her?”

“Oh no.” He was now standing right in front of her. “I think his thoughts are a little more than friendly.” 

Boldly, John leaned his hands either side of Anna, almost sandwiching her between his forearms. “In fact, I read ahead somewhat in their story. And did you know what I found?”

“Do share.” Anna’s heart-rate increased.

“I read that in chapter six, he takes her on a date.”

“A date? Is that right?”

“Mmm.” He murmured in answer.

“And how did he accomplish this? Does he have her phone number now?”

“He manages to get it from her, yes.” John bends slightly, reaches over the desk to pick up a pen. “Ever so smoothly, of course.” he whispered in her ear.

Biting her lip, Anna takes the pen from him and proceeds to place her hand in his. Turning over his palm, fulfilling the romantic cliche, she writes down her number.

Clicking the lid back on the pen, Anna continues to keep his hand hostage in hers.

“They go out together in chapter six, you say?”

“That’s right.” John was rather enjoying their playful banter. Lewdly, his mind wondered how playful she could really be.

“Well, I’ve only read to chapter five... Care to explain what happens after she gave him her phone number?”

She had tilted her head to the side. One could almost say seductively. Drawn in, John placed his hands lightly on her waist.

“If I remember correctly, like a complete gentleman, he asked for a goodbye kiss.”

“A ‘goodbye’ kiss? Why goodbye?”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and all that. She gives him that kiss to hold onto until their next meeting.”

He spoke with a slight rasp in his voice that was irresistible. There was nothing Anna could do to stop herself from playing along with what John had described. She refused to deny him. One of her hands came up and the back of one knuckle traced down the side of his face, barely brushing the skin there. She brought herself nearer to him and, so softly, pressed her lips to his. 

This was the gentlest kiss yet. The other kisses they had shared were all rushed and filled with such need. This was a caress.

Anna sighed into his mouth, and slowly eased back out of his embrace.

“Thank you, Mr Bates, for your help. I eagerly look forward to learning more about chapter six.”

“You’re welcome. Anna.”

He said her name like it was precious to him. Maybe it was already. Names are powerful things. As were actions. She wondered just how important these actions, and no doubt her future actions, will be.


	6. Chapter 6

Skittish.

Nervous.

Agitated.

Flustered.

Unsettled.

Yes, unsettled, let’s go with ‘unsettled’.

John was unsettled. He couldn’t focus.

He had foolishly gone ahead and asked Anna out. This unbelievably stunning woman, and he had promised her a date to remember.... And he had no clue what to do.

“Rob, you gotta help me!”

“Me?” his friend said down the phone. “You do realise you are talking to a bloke who proposed to his wife like it was a business merger?”

“Ok, ok, you have a point.” John pinched his brow in frustration. “Surely you have some romance left up your sleeve?”

“John, believe me, if I knew how I made it to 30 years of marriage, I would help you with your date. As it happens, I’m as in the dark as you are.”

“I thought as much,” John sighed, thinking he might as well accept defeat now. “Right, well I’ll let you know if I come up with anything spectacular.”

Unlikely, he though cynically.

“Who was that?” Mary asked.

“Johnny boy has rather gotten himself into a bit of a fix.”

“John? Why, what has he done?”

“I’m sure you’re aware that he asked poor Anna out on a date?” Robert questioned.

“Yes, of course.” Mary paused. “Hang on, why is she ‘poor’ Anna?”

“Because, the poor sod that he is, has no plans whatsoever.”

Ending the conversation there, Robert left Mary to her thoughts.

It seemed to her, that John Bates was in dire need of some help. She knew she shouldn’t pry. But what else is a best friend to do if not meddle in Anna’s love life?

xXx

Every single cliché date setting ran through his mind. 

Concentrating at work was truly impossible. His mind would not focus on the books in front of him. He absentmindedly served customers and somehow he only managed to butcher his perfect alphabetical system once or twice when storing books. 

John’s eyes kept darting towards his phone. After Anna had saucily written her mobile number on his hand and exited the shop, John quickly stored the number in his phone before he forgot or it rubbed of his hand. There was no way he was letting this chance pass by all because of a lost number.

He had a plan for their date. All that was left to do was call her and share his idea. Easy, right? 

Wrong.

Okay. Deep breaths. Just do it quickly. Like pulling off a band-aid.

He fumbled with his phone and pressed ring.

xXx

“That’s it? That’s all he said?” 

“Yup.”

“Well that’s rather elusive of him.” Mary was severely disappointed. Initially she was thrilled when Anna contacted her and asked if she would help her prepare for her date, but now it seemed like she was at the penultimate chapter of their evening. 

“I find it all a bit exciting actually” Anna said, biting her lip with nerves.

“Exciting? Oh Anna, be realistic. ‘Be ready by 7, I’ll pick you up’?” Mary scoffed. “He’s not exactly being very forthcoming. He needs to give a woman more details than that to get ready.”

“Why, precisely?” She was shifting through her wardrobe, trying to decide what would be best.

“Take your outfit, for example. We have to know where you are going. Do you? Know where he’s taking you? What’s the weather and temperature like? Are you going to a restaurant, a bar, a club doesn’t seem like John’s scene. Oh Christ it better not be a football match or something. I’ll never forgive him.”

Anna giggled at her friend. “Alright, maybe you have a point.”

“Will you need a jacket? Or maybe just a small cardigan?”

“Mary…”

“Actually you shouldn’t take a jumper, give him the chance to offer his jacket, spice things up a bit.”

“Ma-ry…” Anna singsonged.

“We don’t know if it’s indoors or outdoors? And shoes! What shoes will you wear? What if he takes you to a beach? Or a-“

“MARY!”

The diva paused.

“Anna, why are you yelling? It’s not at all ladylike.”

“Alright,” she exclaimed, exasperatedly, “he is going to be here in less than an hour and all we have discovered is that I am totally unprepared and should never ask for your help again.”

After pacing briefly, Anna manoeuvred her way around the excess clothing on the floor and flopped onto the bed on her back. With a snort, Mary lay back with her, feeling rather perplexed. The two women were silent for a time.

“Sorry. I realise I haven’t been the most calming influence.” She turned her head to look at her best friend. “Does this date mean that much to you?” she murmured softly.

“I don’t know,” Anna gazed at the ceiling. “I think it could be important. It just all feels,” she bewilderedly gestured, “different, somehow. Does that sound mad?”

“…You like him.”

Anna wordlessly looked back at her. 

Mary could see the answer in her eyes. 

“Yeah, I do.”

It was clear. For some reason, John Bates had a hold on Miss Smith. She had a feeling this wasn’t going to just blow over. More than ever, Mary was determined to know everything about this date. It seemed extreme lengths were going to be necessary. Not that Anna needed to know, just yet.

“Perhaps,” she began, “we should go for the casual-yet-elegant look?”

Returning her smile, Anna agreed.

In the end, their efforts were worth the look on John’s face. 

They had dressed her up in a sleeveless dress, a gorgeous shade of orange, maybe even peach, a dress that came just above her knees. She wasn’t really one to wear heels, even though she’s a tad vertically challenged, so Mary paired her up with some comfortable cream flats. Anna decided to leave her hair down and even allowed Mary to do her make-up. And they did forgo a jacket or wrap of some kind, just to see what he would do.

“Wow, you look… stunning. Simply stunning.” John was taken back.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” 

Mary stood back and watched the pair as they awkwardly said hello. It was like watching teenagers, blushing and fumbling over their words. She almost expected John’s voice to crack. 

“Off with you then!” she cried suddenly. “Speaking of which, where are you are this evening? Hmm? Can’t spend your entire date here, now can you? Well, you could but that’s not exactly a first date kind of thing…” 

“Mary” Anna hissed, blooming into a brilliant shade of red as John shuffled his feet.

“Hush, I’m only stirring. Have fun!”

With that, she shut the door, leaving them on the porch and immediately pressed an ear closer to the frame. She was not going to miss anything.

“So…” Anna started.

“So… That’s Mary for you.” 

“I’m so sorry about her.”

John grinned. “Don’t be. I’ve known her to dabble in others personal business before. It shows she cares.”

“I wish she would care less sometimes though.” she breathed out a puff of air. “So where are you taking me?”

“It was Cora, actually, who gave me the idea.”

“Really?”

“Mm, she mentioned that not too far away is an old fashioned village fair and I thought we could head on round and see if it’s any good.” He looked at her face, trying to gauge her reaction.

“A fair? Oh I haven’t been to a fair in ages! It sounds perfect.”

Judging by that smile, he had chosen well.

“Shall we?” He held out his arm for her to take and she slid her arm into the crook of his.

“Very gallant. One might think you’re trying to impress.”

“I’ll have you know I am a perfect gentleman” he replied, knowing full well he wasn’t. Their brief encounters in the bookshop and at the Crawley’s house in the office proved he wasn’t.

If her smirk was anything to go by, she was remembering too.

On the other side of the door, Mary instantly pulled out her mobile phone.

“Mama, listen. Where is this village fair?… Why do I need to know? I just do alright….”

xXx

She was sensational. 

Their evening was a success. Much to John’s surprise. The fair was popular, people flitting in and out of stalls, winning prizes and eating from food trucks. Anna simply glowed with excitement.

Currently, she was finishing off some candy floss. There was a tiny dab, teasing him from her bottom lip, he was dying to lick it off for her. Though it may have been worse when her own tongue slipped out to wipe it up. 

“It’s been far too long since I’ve indulged in the delight of candy floss. I’d almost forgotten how sinful it tastes” she remarked. 

“Well, we can’t have that,” John smirked. 

Her hand was still warm in the crook of his elbow, it was a warm evening, and he couldn’t remember a happier time. Though the night was still young and he desperately wanted to win something for her. He wasn’t one for the High Striker, as he didn’t want to risk twanging his knee. It was then that he spotted an air rifle shooting station. That he could do. Ex-army and all that.

“Come on,” he tugged her over. “Let’s give this a try.”

He quickly paid the attendant, loaded a pellet and took his stance.

“Three shots,” they were instructed. “Hit three targets you get either the teddy bear or the rabbit. But if you knock over all three of the little men,” he pointed to the two inch high pin looking figures in the centre, “that gets you the big panda.”

“I take it you know what you’re doing, John?” Anna inquired innocently.

“I think I can handle it.” 

Fully focussed, John lined up his shot. 

Anna jumped slightly at the sudden pock! noise the rifle made when John fired, hitting one of the small figures dead on.

“One down!” cried the attendant.

Smiling to himself, he reloaded and was ready was his second shot.

Pock!

“That’s two men gone!”

John couldn't help his grin. He was proud of his efforts so far. It had been a long time since he had last held a rifle. Probably not long enough. Though this was harmless enough, he thought.

The barrel was clicked back, set for him to place in his last pellet. With a reassuring glance at Anna, a cheeky wink, John was ready for that panda.

Pock!

“Oh John…”

“Bad luck, mate.”

Of course all good things must come to an end. The remaining figure glaring back at him mockingly.

“Cheer up, look you still get a prize.” The attendant handed Anna the fuzzy bunny rabbit.

“Thank you,” which she graciously received. 

John carefully placed the air rifle back on the bench and came back to Anna’s side. He leaned down and gave her a peck on her cheek. “Do you like it?”

She swiftly grabbed the back of his neck and brought him back down to her lips. “I love it.”

He beamed and look down at his shuffling feet.

“Although… could… could I have a turn?”

He looked up to her questioning face. “Of- of course, yeah.”

“There you are, three shots for the little lady.”

Anna took the small pellets from the man and gently raised up the rifle.

“Do you know how to load it?” John cautiously asked.

She turned around around with a wolfish grin. “Care to help?”

He eagerly returned her smile and stepped closer. Much closer. His front was unnecessarily pressed up against her back, and her breath hitched in response. His hands came up to rest alongside hers, and he whispered directly in Anna’s ear, making her shiver.

“Cock the barrel all the way back until it clicks.” Together, their hands moved it into place. “Now, grab the pellet, and place it in the end of the barrel, the little gap there, it’s called the breech.” His lips gently brushed her lobe as he spoke.

If Anna turned her head slightly, she could nuzzle into his jaw. A very tempting idea.

“Ok, once that’s done, close the barrel, locking firmly in place.” His voice was coming out in a rasp now. “Place the butt of the rifle against your shoulder, holding it steady, line up the sights…. and, when you’re ready, pull the trigger.” 

With a kiss to her hairline, John and Anna raised their hands and she rested her head against the cheek piece.

A loud pock! rang out again, knocking down a pin.

“I did it!”

Laughing along with her in response “Yes, you did. An excellent pupil, as well as teacher, I’m sure.”

Still smiling broadly, Anna faced the range once more. “Two more shots, come one.”

“Alright, then.” John shifted close once more, arms braced around hers. They loaded and stared down the at the muzzle, ready to hit their second target.

Mary was hidden off to the side, next to a carousel ride. She was observing her two friends and their interactions with one another. 

So far she had managed to keep up with them, even after a bit of a false start. She had eventually gotten the necessary details off her mother and made her way down to the fair grounds. Anna was easy enough to spot, in her bright orange dress. Mary was still rather pleased with their wardrobe efforts for the evening. They chose quite well.

Right now, she was witnessing the latest stage of their night; the shooting range. Mary thought they looked downright cozy in her opinion. There was no other way to describe it, the way John invaded Anna’s space. Not that she minded, clearly by the way she leaned into his touch.

“Mary?”

She whipped round abruptly.

“Matthew?” she gasped. 

He smiled, sheepishly.

“Wha- what on earth are you doing here?” Why was it him of all people?

“I was watching the rugby with some friends down at the pub round the corner and I thought I might walk through the fair on my way home. It’s not far away, you see.” He made that smile again. “What about you? What brings you here?”

“Me? oh, well I-

Pock!

“Another one down!”

Yet again, Mary turned to face the scene before her. Apparently, Mr Bates and Miss Smith made a dynamic duo when it came to shooting.

“Mary? Are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh everything’s fine, I’m just… looking… for a friend..” she trailed off, still focussed on the rifle range.

“Is that Anna?”

“What? No, don’t be ridiculous. I think I’d know if my best friend was here.”

Matthew glanced suspiciously between Mary and the pair behind her.

“Oh Mary. You’re not… you’re not spying, are you?”

“….maybe… And what if I am? I’m looking out for my friend, some would find that admirable,” she defended herself, folding her arms across her chest.

“Admirable to a point,” he agreed. Matthew peeled around briefly and then decided. “Come on,” he said tugging on her arm.

“Wait- what? Where are we going? They are-

“We are getting away from Anna and her date.”

“But-

“Leave her be. Surely you wouldn’t want her looking over here if we were on a date.”

“You don’t- argh, fine. But I’m not doing this because you told me to. I’m doing this purely because of the fact that I chose to, independently.”

With one last glimpse, Mary and Matthew strolled away.

“Last shot, folks.” 

“Third and final one, Anna,” John smirked. “Care to show up an old solider at his own game?”

“Only if you assist once more. And you’re not old. I’ll have you feeling young again if I have my way,” she teased.

“Will you now? I look forward to it.” He made his way to her back for the final time as she loaded. Rather than follow her lead, John placed his hands on her waist and slid them around to rest up against her stomach.

Just as he heard Anna breathe out, as she had done for the two previous shots, he knew this was the moment just before she fired. With that in mind, John moved his hands further up her rib cage, gliding until his thumbs paused just below her breasts.

Completely put off, Anna’s breath shuddered out and her trigger finger curled in, firing unexpectedly, and of course, missed.

Dizzily, she realised what she had done. Anna turned to face John. “You cheated.”

“Cheated?” He mock raised his hand to his chest in horror. “I wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing.”

“I was going to best you, and you know it.” She was enjoying their banter, but was also determined to get her revenge. “I should get a second go. Just to try and even things up.”

“Won’t that mean I get to go again too?”

“Oh no. Because this time, no helping.”

A twinkle in her eye suggested to John that something mischievous was about to happen.

“Deal,” he responded bravely, and handed the money over the counter.

“And Mr Bates?”

“Yes, milady?”

“For motivation not to sabotage me? Each pin I knock down, I get to kiss you.”

John carefully cleared his throat and agreed.

“At the end, mind you. So keep count.” With a wink of her own, Anna faced the pins before her.


	7. Chapter 7

"You cheated."

Anna and John made their way from the shooting range. Under her arm she clutched the large panda toy as her prize.

"Cheated? I did no such thing."

"Well, omitted information, then."

Anna smirked at his defeat.

"You just failed to ask the right questions. If you went to my old school right now, you will find a senior girls shooting trophy with 'Anna Smith' engraved on it for whatever year. I made the most of a high school scholarship."

"A scholarship?"

"Mm," she murmured in agreement. "My family would never have been able to afford an education in the same league as the Crawleys. So I made do with my lot and was recognised for my talents."

"Shooting got you a scholarship?"

"God no!" Anna laughed at the thought. "No, I excelled in English. I guess it all stuck, too. The shooting came after. Signed up as a joke actually. My dad teased me into it by saying that that's what all good proper Englishmen, and women, should do."

"Then tell me, Miss Smith," he began.

"Yes, Mr Bates."

"If you are such a great marksman-"

"Woman."

"Markswoman," he corrected, "why then, did you fake helplessness when it came to your first turn?"

"Oh really, John, you can't expect a woman to give up all her seductive tricks."

"You're seducing me now?" His face broke into a cheeky grin.

"Don't forget, you still owe me a kiss," she came up close, invading his space to whisper in his ear, "or three." Anna swiftly pecked him on the cheek and walked on ahead of him.

"That doesn't count, by the way." She called over her shoulder.

If John didn't know any better, he thought she was swaying her hips, a bit more pronounced than usual. Not that he was complaining. 

Their evening was coming to a natural close, and they made their way back to where John had parked earlier. It really was, in Anna's opinion, the perfect first date. It wasn't forced, nor awkward or even extensively planned out covering every second. It was simple. Simply wonderful. Nothing could ruin this night.

The thunder overhead proved her wrong.

"Blast!" 

The rain followed shortly after. It came out of nowhere. The calm evening turned into a downpour in minutes.

"John!"

He scrambled forward to take her hand and rushed to where his car was. Despite their efforts to speed up, the rain was winning and soon they were no longer dry. Anna reached the passenger door first, a fair way ahead of John. It was still locked. When he also made it to the vehicle, John had to slow down rather quickly. He ended up half stumbling into Anna and tried to get the car unlocked promptly. 

Because of his rough landing next to the car, he had crowded Anna into the door and braced his hands either side of her. She was half turned to face him when she realised his proximity. With the rain pelting down around them, droplets making their way across their faces, lightening illuminating the sky, John suddenly stopped caring about the keys. 

Anna arm was poised against the car door, as she held herself steady turning to face him straight on. The rain water caused her hand to slip and she lost her balance, her head almost colliding with his arm. John clasped her elbow to support her and Anna leaned closer, grateful for his strength. She hadn't been prepared for this sudden need to touch him, to feel his solid form along hers. His eyes had darkened further with lust and the once-over he was giving her made her skin tingle.

“I believe,” he began slowly, uncaring of the rain pouring down his face, “you owe me a kiss, Miss Smith.”

She smiled impishly and drew her lip in between her teeth. John had an urge to draw it out and soothe her lower lip with his tongue. 

“Well then, Mr Bates, are you going to claim yo-”

Her words were muffled as John lunged forward, his keys falling to clatter on the ground. His lips worked hers gently, tenderly until he did what he wanted to do before and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and let his tongue glide over it. Soon, Anna was kissing back furiously, their open mouths clashing and colliding, his tongue sliding over hers. He swallowed her helpless moan as her hands found the back of his neck, holding on to him.

Her dress was wet and clung deliciously to her curves and John’s hands were running over them appreciatively. Their kiss was slowing down and Anna brought her hands around from his neck to frame his face, placing final few touches to his lips. John still held his eyes closed, wanting to savour her taste and commit it to memory. He couldn’t think of a single thing that tasted better than kissing Anna. 

Slowly his eyes opened and met hers in a still heated glance. Their breath was coming out in heavy pants and John raised his hand to move the wet tendrils of hair away from Anna’s face. He didn’t want anything obstructing his view, not even her golden tresses. 

There were a few muffled hollers from down the street a bit, and a group of people looking their way as one even whistled in their direction through the rain. With Anna’s back against the car and John firmly pressed on her front, you could say they were in a rather precarious position. 

Realising just how out in the open they were, and that they had spectators, Anna tried to hide her blush by burrowing into John’s chest. She could feel his warmth, despite his wet shirt, reverberate when he chuckled.

“Maybe, we should get you on home.” He stepped back, allowing her room. “I would would hate if you caught a cold because of me. I may end up having to nurse you back to health.”

“As long as you bring me a tray adorned with flowers, I won't say no to that.” Even though she was teasing back, Anna could feel the cold seep into her now that the heat from their encounter had subsided. She even shivered slightly.

John noticed her shake and leaned down to retrieve his keys. “Come on, let’s go.”

The drive back to Anna and Mary’s place was largely uneventful. Anna was hovering her hands over the heater and tried to stifle her nattering teeth. In the moment, she had hardly felt the rain, but now the chills were greatly making themselves known.

“I’m so sorry about all this” John said, as he pulled up outside her place.

“Sorry? What for?” Anna turned to face him incredulously. “You can hardly predict or control the weather, John.”

He was focussing on his hands on the wheel rather than on her face. She held a hand against his cheek and turned him gently to look at her.

“I had a wonderful time tonight, John. I can’t remember better. So, don’t you dare go and think that it was ruined by some silly bout of rain.”

Her hand against his cheek was now softly stroking across his jaw. He had no reason to doubt her word, and John revelled in his awe of this woman. 

“Truly?” 

Anna gave him a soft smile.

“Truly” she whispered. 

The delicacy of the moment was changing. It started off light and contemplative over their glorious evening, but now the mood shifted. John didn’t know whether it was the heat of her palm still against his cheek or the memory of her touch in the rain, but the look in Anna’s eyes felt different. He could still feel the dampness of his clothes and was sure she felt the same discomfort. Although, she didn’t seem to care. Especially when her gaze drifted from his and she glanced briefly at his lips.

It was just a flicker of movement. But that small flicker was his downfall. It was practically calling to him.

This time, rather than the kiss being hard and fast, filled with carnal need, it was deep and sensual. No less passionate and just as meaningful, just a different kind of passion.

Their mouths moved across one another, with desperation and longing. Anna’s hand had slid its way past his jawline and into his hair. She could resist the temptation of running her fingers through it, wanting to dislodge those taunting locks. The other came up to stroke his chest, needing all possible contact.

John’s own hands weren’t idle, though their position in the car made things slightly complicated. He managed to place his hand lightly against her hip, feeling her contours through the fabric. Moving his lips away from hers, he ran his mouth along her jaw, nipping gently as he went.

Anna was breathing heavily, a task still hindered by his presence on her neck, under her ear, and oh god. Holding him to her, her hands alternating between his hair, neck and back. John swirled his tongue, bit down and sucked on her collarbone. Startled, Anna’s movement caused him to pause and looked back at her nervously.

“I’m sorry” he gushed out. “I don’t know wh-

“Shh, Mr Bates.” Anna held a hand across is mouth, preventing speech. To surprise him even more, she proceeded to lift herself up and into his lap. “That was your second kiss. And I don’t know about you, but I am ready for my third. More than ready” she breathed.

With her presence right there, John was hardly going to refuse. Their third kiss was back to hot and fast, battling for dominance. Her knees were pressed either side of his hips and his hands roamed up and down her sides, coming around to graze her backside. He was soon learning that Anna had a penchant for his jaw, as she often left his lips to nuzzle along or nipping slightly before crashing back to his mouth. 

When she had moved to straddle him, her hands were braced on his shoulders, though now one was making its way to the gap at the top of John’s shirt, rubbing the light hairs she found peppered there. Feeling a touch bold, John cautiously raised a hand back to her hip, and then to caress her waist through her still dampened dress. Anna shifted across his lap, leaning him down in his seat, John groaned.

Moving his hand higher on her ribcage, he was suddenly cupping her left breast. John’s fear of going to far vanished when Anna’s own hand came up to press his harder onto her chest. This time it was Anna who moaned. She gasped, almost surprised at herself, and her back arched, separating their mouths. 

With their arrangement of limbs in the front seat, Anna hadn’t noticed just how close she was to the wheel. In the next moment, they were both forced to realise as she collided enough with the car horn, setting it off. 

“Fuck!”

Scrambling forward to get away from the noise, Anna’s chest was suddenly shoved in John’s face. Again, realising her untimely position, she moved away again, about to apologise when the horn was hit once more. With flailing limbs, they eventually manoeuvred themselves away from one another. Anna was placed back in her passenger seat and John was again had a bit of room in front of him. 

Both were breathing heavily, from the shock and from their extensive lip lock earlier.

“I’m sorry” she gasped out. “I don’t normally- I mean I never…” she paused to settle herself. “I’m really not one to swear, it’s just… That was-” Anna sighed.

She could feel her heart racing. Beside her, John’s breaths were still coming out in pants. At first they were looking out the windscreen, avoiding eye contact for a moment. Neither really knew what to say. Well, what could you say? When he turned to look at him, she glanced over too, holding her breath.

Just like that they were laughing. Not a short nervous laugh, either. Full-on deep laughter. The absurdity of the situation hit them and all they could do was revel in it. 

Calming down, Anna leaned over to kiss him softly, and John moved to meet her. He noticed by her movements, that this was a goodbye kiss. No less enjoyable, he couldn’t imagine any kiss with Anna to be anything else.

Releasing his lips, she rested her forehead against his. 

“I better go in” she said, regrettably he thought.

Despite her words, she claimed a few more quick pecks to his mouth, as if unwilling for each to be the last.

“Ok, John” Anna mumbled again. “I really should go.” 

Finally shifting away, she climbed out of the car and shut the door. John clicked a button to make the window roll down.

“You keep the panda” she grinned. “And I’ll keep the bunny.”

Anna held up the small toy triumphantly. 

“Can I call you tomorrow?” John called out, just as she had turned to make her way towards her front door.

“Of course. Goodnight, Mr Bates.”

“Goodnight, Miss Smith.”

She couldn’t resist a sly wink as her final farewell.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna made her way inside and gently closed the door behind her. As she rested her back upon the door frame, she listened out for John’s car to drive away. Her heart was still all aflutter, mind racing and lips tingling. 

“Well!”

Anna’s knees faltered slightly and clutched her chest in fright.

“Jesus, Mary!”

She smacked her friend on the upper arm, causing her to slosh the hot beverage Mary held in her hand.

“Steady on!” Once Mary stabled her hands again, she took a small sip. “Tea?” she asked innocently.

“Um… No, thank you” Anna breathed out. “I might just head on up to bed.” She turned to make her way upstairs.

“Got you that worked up, did he?” smirking behind her mug.

Her blonde friend stopped mid step, cautiously rotated and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“And what do you mean by that?”

“What? Nothing. Nothing at all” Mary went to move past Anna on the stairs. “Just make sure you wear a scarf tomorrow.”

If Anna hadn’t been listening properly, she wouldn’t have heard what was said under her breath. She could do nothing but sigh and grin after her intrusive but protective companion.

“Alright, fine,” Anna called. “Let me grab some ice cream and we’ll have a good old fashioned girls night.”

“And some wine!”

Anna paused once more. “I thought you had tea?” she yelled.

“I do! But it’s now girls night and we don’t do that without wine!”

They were now settled cross-legged on Mary’s bed with a tub of ice cream, two spoons and their favourite large wine glasses close at hand. Anna had also changed out of her saturated dress from her date and sitting comfortably in flannelette pyjamas. Very stylish.

“Now. Anna. That was quite the display out in the vehicle earlier.” Mary teased between mouthfuls of frozen dessert.

“And yet I regret nothing.”

“Shameful!” the brunette grinned. “Did you at least enjoy your time at the fair?”

Anna nodded as she went to sip her glass. “I did, I really did. He was so- hold on… how did you know John took me to a fair?”

“Did I say ‘fair’? I meant date. How was your date? Good? Good.” Mary took a large gulp of wine. 

“Oh my god, did you spy on John and me?

“John and I.’

Anna scoffed.

“Alright, maybe I did do a minor spot of lurking behind other stalls and saw the adorable exchange at the rifle range.” Mary continued on, ignoring the blush forming up Anna’s neck. “But no need to worry, we left shortly after you had finished your turn. I promise.”

“We? Mary, did you just say ‘we’?”

“Oh, Anna, you couldn't let by just one slip up? You’re far too attentive for your own good, or my good, for that matter.” She shovelled away at more ice cream. “Yes, we were spying on you. Briefly.”

“Who?” Anna couldn't think of anyone else that would be so interested in her evening with John. “It wasn't your father, was it?”

“Lord no. It was actually…. now don’t go overboard with this, but I was with Matthew.”

Thankfully, Anna had paused in her wine sipping and ice cream devouring, because otherwise she surely would've choked. She stalled and held back an impulsive response. Even going as far as saying nothing entirely. 

“No. Don’t do that.” Mary was not enjoying this. “Don’t just sit there with that stupid sly look on your face. Judging me, I won’t have it.”

“Why, Mary, I do believe it’s your turn to be the blushing beauty.” Anna giggled. “So, come on. Don’t leave out any sordid details. Regale all.”

“Sordid? You want to hear sordid? How about John practically suctioned to you when ‘teaching’ you how to shoot? By the way, well done you, pretending to be helpless.”

They clinked glasses in triumph.

“But, yes, anyway, it was around that time that Matthew appeared out of nowhere and chastised me for poking my nose in. And so we left.”

Anna waited. 

And waited. Mary was always doing this. Never sharing her particulars although wants to know everyone else’s.

“…and then?”

“Then what?”

Anna’s pointed look was enough.

“And we had a lovely evening as friends.”

.

Silence.

.

.

.

“Friends?”

“Yes.”

.

.

.

“Oh, Mary you’re impossible. Can’t you see it? He’s mad for you!”

“I never asked for this! Why is it impossible for us to be friends?”

“Well, what did you do exactly, as ‘friends’?” Anna tentatively asked.

“We had a go at those coconut toss stalls, actually. Several times. I was quite good at it, kept beating him, though he didn’t seem to mind…”

Unknowingly, Mary was simply glowing as she talked about her ‘friendly’ escapades with Matthew.

“… He had originally studied to be a lawyer, you know, even though both his parents were in the medical profession… oh and we also have the same view on some the issues arising at school while we wait for a new principal to be appointed… and then we…”

Anna just watched. Friends, my eye, she thought. Aside from all excessive (but no less amazing) kissing, Mary’s evening sounded very familiar. It was basically a date, she couldn’t deny it. It seemed that Matthew had, in a way, swept her off her feet and got her to open up more. Anna could see that Mary still wasn't at the right stage for admitting anything remotely romantic on her part, however she knew there was now a crack in the walls she kept up. This would be good for her, she decided.

“… and that’s when I heard the car horn outside. That car with the fogged up windows and interesting silhouettes visible from my perch at the windowsill. Care to share your side?”

Anna laughed despite herself. She had to find the funny side in all of this. Mary was hardly going to let her forget it.

“Let me just say this: that man can kiss.”

Both dissolved into fits of laughter. Anna told her all about her fantastic date, even going as far as mentioning the ‘against-the-car-rain-incident’.

“I just can’t quite see it!” Mary said. “Uncle John is seducing my best friend. And I heard the profanity. I’ll never recover.”

“Oh please.” Anna simpered. “If anyone has been scarred from the others exploits, it would have to be me. Need I list off all of your victims in the past few months?”

“Victims? I resent that. And there’s hardly a list” Mary defended.

“Tony Gillingham, Evelyn Napier, that Turkish fellow for goodness sake, Charles Bla-“

“Yes, I think you’ve made your point” she looked down in defeat. “Just look at how much ice cream you’ve made me eat.”

xXx

A few days later, the pair breezed into work, upbeat and prepared for another week at school. 

Neither had seen their respective beaus since that night, but Anna had received an adorable text message from John the night before. He was eager to see her again and Anna was also keen to surround herself with his company once more. John Bates certainly had an acute effect on her.

Their girls night hadn't exactly ended when the ice cream was gone. More gossip was shared and more wine was poured and drunk, even a chick flick or two was played. It had been too long since they had had the chance to unwind so much. Anna never realised the stress that had built up since things had been disrupted at Highclere Primary.

Matthew had sent an email around to all staff the night before, informing everyone that the new principal will arrive today. The suspense was killing Mary. 

“I mean really, is it so difficult to just give us a name. It’s been forever. And you know how much I dislike mysteries.”

“I’m sure you can survive another fifteen minutes.” Anna reasoned.

“Honestly, Anna, it’s like you don’t know me at all.”

They wound their way through the corridors, heading towards the staff room. The majority of teachers had already assembled and now were waiting on Matthew’s arrival.

Mary was distractedly drumming her long manicured nails on the desktop. It wasn’t a calming influence.

“Mary, please. Stop. You’re not helping the tension.”

“There wouldn’t be any tension if Matthew got his act together.”

Just as she spoke, the man himself walked in. Impeccable as ever and smile at the ready.

“Thank you all for being here this morning. I realise that it has been an adjustment for us all over the past couple of weeks. I appreciate those who have stepped up and rolled with the punches admirably. Hopefully things can now settle and we can relax a bit more-”

“Does he think himself the prime minister?” Mary muttered through gritted teeth.

“Leave him be.”

“-and so let me introduce you to our new school principal, Mr Richard Carlisle.”

The new face made his way into the room and all began to applaud. Apart from two.

“Mary,” Anna hissed. 

The diva didn’t respond.

“Isn’t that the professor you slept with in teachers college?”


End file.
